Different Shades of Darkness
by Insignificance
Summary: YAOI WARNING Rated for language and violence later in the story. Duo Maxwell have a dangerous problem that no one, not even himself, was aware of...and unfortunately, it just might be the God of Death's ultimate downfall. WARNING: written back in middl


Different Shades of Darkness  
By: Silver Star  
Prologue: A Lost Boy  
  
  
  
He rocked back and forth on the cold floor of the giant   
cathedral church. His arms held his legs up to his chest, his heart-  
shaped face tilted slightly to the side, beautiful amethyst eyes   
empty of everything but loneliness.   
  
The church must have been beautiful once, a grand cathedral   
with beautiful stain glass windows, telling stories of Jesus and how   
he was killed, then resurrected. The crucifix stood in the front,   
showing the sacrifice Jesus had made in order to safe mankind.   
  
But now, the stain glass windows were shattered, no longer   
giving the sense of beauty as they once had a long time ago.   
Instead, the ruby red glass made the boy think of the war, of the   
carnage that would always follow him no matter where he goes.   
  
The cross up front was tilted on its side, probably because of   
the constant earthquakes caused by gigantic mobile suits fighting   
each other. Rows upon rows of seats in the once grand cathedral   
was empty of any human being, thus the reason for the thick and   
undisturbed dust that gathered there.   
  
The boy lifted his head as the echoing sound of footsteps   
approached him. He continued to rock back and forth, but his eyes   
were now fixed on the figure of a man dressed in priest's garb.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Father Craig watched the boy sitting in the center of the   
church with a tiny frown on his face. For some odd reason, he felt   
something wrong emanating from the boy, something so terribly   
wrong that if it weren't fixed soon, it would become disastrous, if it   
weren't already so.   
  
The boy was beautiful, to say the least. The long golden   
chestnut colored brown hair was pulled back into a long, thick   
braid. The smooth white skin was flawless. But the most beautiful   
of all were his eyes; they were the color of amethyst and...  
  
And they were empty of all emotion but loneliness.  
  
Father Craig's frown deepened. By his judgement, the child   
could not be older than 16 at most, but the pair of amethyst eyes   
showed so much loneliness that not even him, going toward 50   
already, had seen.   
  
Slowly, he moved toward the boy, trying not to be too abrupt   
so that the boy wouldn't be afraid and run off.   
  
"Hello." The boy looked up and stared at him for a moment,   
then looked down at his knees again.   
  
"Hello," the boy said, voice strangely calm despite the   
vulnerability he seemed to show.  
  
"Are you alright?" Father Craig asked softly.  
  
"Yes..." the child looked up again and stared into his eyes.   
Although the elder of the two, Father Craig felt somehow humbled   
by the knowledge and loneliness in the child's eyes. So much   
loneliness...  
  
"Are- are you lonely?" There was a long pause and the child   
looked down again.  
  
"Yes..." the child finally replied, his voice barely above a   
whisper. "Yes, I am very, very lonely." The child looked so sad   
Father Craig decided to drop the subject until later.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Solo. Just call me Solo."  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Father Craig never knew what had gone wrong. One minute,   
he was asking for the boy's name, and he had gotten his answer,   
and the next, the boy was up and was glaring at him with all the   
hate and caution as if Craig is trying to kill him.   
  
"Solo?" Father Craig asked, surprised.  
  
"Don't call me that wimp's name," the boy, same yet different   
from before, spat out. His muscles tense and ready to run or fight   
if needed.   
  
"Solo?" Father Craig asked again, this time confused.  
  
"I told you, stop calling me that little wimp's name, damn it!"   
the boy said again, this time with more than a little annoyance in   
his voice. "Something's wrong with your hearing, old man? Isn't   
surprising considering just how old you are," he laughed   
mockingly. "Listen up, old man, and I want it to get through your   
damn head. My name is Shinigami, and I do not EVER want to   
hear you calling me by that other wimp's name, got that?"  
  
"Alright...Shinigami," Father Craig replied calmly, or as   
calmly as he can get at that point, pausing slightly at the name   
since it was quite foreign to him.   
  
Shinigami looked satisfied. "That's certainly a lot better, old   
man. I guess you ain't totally deaf after all."  
  
Father Craig stared at the different boy in front of him.   
Different, not in any physical way, but in the way he acted, and in   
his personality. In fact, if it weren't the fact that the person that   
was standing in front of him looked exactly like Solo, people would   
have thought that they were two totally different persons...  
  
"Hey, old man, would ya stop staring at me like that?"   
Shinigami said loudly and rudely. "It's freaking' me out." But   
Craig didn't hear him at all, too absorbed in his thoughts. "Damn   
it, old man, I said stop staring at me!" Shinigami finally yelled,   
grabbing the front of Father Craig's shirt and shaking him hard   
enough to snap him into reality.   
  
"Child, let go of me," Father Craig said calmly, but sternly.  
  
"Fuck! I ain't no child, and I certainly ain't gonna take orders   
from a fucking priest!" With that, Shinigami pulled back his fist   
and was ready to beat the crap out of Father Craig.   
  
~ * * ~  
  
At about six hours later, a man, successfully identified as   
Father Craig Hawkins, was found beaten unconscious inside the   
only Cathedral left still intact in the area.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Cold and very tired.  
  
Cold  
  
Duo shivered slightly in the cool night air and pulled his   
jacket closer around him. It had gotten so dark all of a sudden. He   
hadn't noticed how dark it was when he left the Movie Theater a   
minute ago.  
  
~ * * ~  
To be continued...  
~ * * ~  
  



End file.
